Talk:Lost Island/@comment-25129101-20140415115104/@comment-5342560-20140507073454
More like its about time they decided to care about themselves a bit more. Yes, I adore the fact that BFS doesnt force you or annoy you to make in app purchases. The fact that their normal premium currency is actually obtainable in the game at a nice rate without having to pay for those dragons is already awesome enough! I don't see other games doing that and when they do they usually try to leech as much as they can from you. Take DragonStory for instance. DragonStory is already annoying as is with all the pre-ads and practically saying BUY THIS BUY THIS I WANT YOUR MONEY with absurd prices and basically look alike dragons in both image and animation... The only real way to accumulate gold, the premium currency in this game, is to get other players to gift you 1 per day. Yes there are dragons that can make that currency like how we have gem dragons. But can you breed to get these dragons through hard work and patience in the game (especially in DragonStory, where there are long hours for common dragons and getting a single rare is a miracle)? No, you literally have to fork over 800-2000 gold which is the only way to get them. Which btws, 1400 gold= $49.99 and 2900 gold = $99.99 Oh. Did I forget to mention theres no "you sure you want to spend this gold?" Which means one wrong step and you can spend all those precious gold you spent months on saving or you made an expensive purchase only to accidentally use it on something worthless. Now take into account of what the BFS is asking. For the biggest one? Thats 1,250 eggs/2,500 on double weekend for $24. If you were following along since the event started you would probably only need the 400-900 one which is only $9.99 or get the 200-400 which is $4.99 if you really worked your butt off. That may seem a little fustrating but again, how else is BFS profiting from the game? They can't live off of the happiness of their fans and thats certainly not going to pay for their bills or their server costs. We are able to take their premium currency- the stuff that normal apps such as DragonStory, TinyMonsters, and any other app games in this genre make money to profit and survive off of- we are able to slowly, but surely AND securely generate it to buy whatever we can't normally get through hard work and patience. By doing so, it makes it hard for BFS to ask for money when the currency is avaible. This is of course the feature that we all love about DragonVale. But again, reminding you that BFS has to make money in some way. Lets just be glad that BFS doesn't beg for money or ask for the absurd. I also want to point out that we didn't HAVE to get that extra island, and that it was already cool enough that BFS allowed us to get SO many wonderful prizes already including the chance to practially get a limited decorations, a GEM habitatm AND TWO gem dragons by doing the everyday things we already do in the game. And thats not all! For the people who didn't have money to get it or had difficulties with it and couldn't get the money to get it properly? They turned all the leftover eggs INTO GEMS (5 eggs=1 gem). Again, pointing out that hardly any other game churns out their premium currency out there IF ANY, from Sims Free to Play, Ayakashi, Tiny Farm... The closest I've ever seen a game do such a thing would probably be Hay Day as the game mangaes to draw that fine line between not annoying the player, giving the player just enough premium currency through certain actions/events but still manage to make it so that they can profit. My only complaint, if small, would be if we could get the island -for a limited time- through a hefty amount of gems, but then again it wouldn't be as prestigious. Although the people above mention it as "cheating" I agree with the people who say it is "supporting" and that it is a symbol that the person has contributed to helping the future of BFS and the development of DragonVale for months to years to come.